Javier Ortega
Javier Ortega '''is the mexican character of Death Sport. Biggest Influences I really don't have a big influence for Javier since I wanted to avoid the Luche Libre character. The only Lucha Libre influence is Rey Mysertio Jr, the former WWE and WCW wrestler, who is Javier's voice actor. Costumes Death Sport * '''Primary: '''White unbuttoned collared shirt with no under shirt, black track pants with white stripes, black tennis shoes. * '''Secondary: Red unbuttoned collared shirt with no under shirt, black track pants with red stripes, black tennis shoes. * 'Alternative 1: '''Green unbuttoned collared shirt with no under shirt, black track pants with green stripes, black tennis shoes. * '''Alternative 2: '''Cyan unbuttoned collared shirt with no under shirt, black track pants with cyan stripes, black tennis shoes. Bios Death Sport He was the master of Taekwondo, was greatest and maded be different than Luche Libre, however his sister is missing, by nothing, only can enter while he can find it. Gameplay His moves are based of this video: www.youtube.com/watch?v=lV4Sf3… Movelist Special Moves * '''Tornado Kick: '''Javier does a spin in the air and kicks the opponent in the jaw. * '''Kicking Combo: '''Javier kicks the opponent in the stomach, making the opponent stumble. Javier dashes at them and kicks them again in the face. * '''Axe Kick: '''Javier puts his foot over his opponent's head and kicks him on the top of it. * '''Counter: '''Javier will counter a strike. If it is a punch, he'll counter with a punching combo. If it is a kick, he'll grab the opponent's leg and counter with a rear horse kick. * '''Tornado Wave: '''Javier will do a spin kick that releases a wave of blue energy. Finishing Moves Killing Blows * '''Tornado Kick Decapitation: '''Javier does a Tornado kick that decapitates his opponent, the severed head hit's the screen before bouncing back and Javier catches it. He then tosses it into the air and does another spin kick, which obliterates the head. * '''Split Kick: '''Javier does a split kick so fast that at first it looks like nothing happen to the opponent. The opponent is standing still with a shocked expression on their face until they split in half vertically. The two halves fall to the ground. Javier does some impressive kicks before yelling “Victoria!” Suicide * '''Heart Stab: '''A defeated Javier pulls out a huge knife and stabs himself in the heart. He soon falls to the ground dead. Arcade ''Javier Ortega/Arcade Sequences Battle Intro Javier walks into the stage and does some impressive kicking before looking at his opponent. He says “Where is my sister?” before getting into his battle stance. Victory Pose Javier simply shakes his head and says “You don't know where she is, this was a waste of time,” before leaving. The scene switches to him walking down a desert highway with a bag slung over his shoulder, going to the next place in his search. Trivia * This is the second ending that isn't a downer and the first to feature other characters from Death Sport. Category:Aethranorioum characters Category:Dark Winter characters Category:Death Sport characters Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters